


A Date Never Forgets

by YL5specificEZ5



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Sex, Shower Sex, Window Sex, first time blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YL5specificEZ5/pseuds/YL5specificEZ5
Summary: Sett x XayahAs Rakan goes on-tour, Xayah needs Love and Sex and someone saved her with it.
Relationships: Sett/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Date Never Forgets

Rakan works at a Model Agency called CHARMED Models as one of the First but Hottest Vastayans to work as a Model revealing how one’s body defines beauty from all creation in Runeterra.

He was invited to-go in with other Models:Male, Female, Vastayan. You name it.

But we’re not gonna talk about Rakan around the world posing for fan-girls. Nope. This one is about his girlfriend, Xayah.

Xayah who’s good at being a blogger whom only shows great food, breathtaking sites, spectacular events, unexpected moments etc. expect for her private apartment in-and-out which Rakan lives there with him.

She also works at Q.W.E.R which is a Streaming Service Business (like Twitch but yeah whatever) and she passed with flying colors.

When she heard from her boyfriend as part of a tour for a month she respects and wants him to go so that he can experience everything about it.

A week goes by still they chat on what they did, Rakan showing selfies near famous spots from countries while Xayah giving her flying kisses from her office. Both are happy yet Xayah misses the Love from Rakan, a week just emptied her heart even if she hangs out with her friends or watch her favorite tv shows.

Still she needs Love from Rakan like right now, yet she could not argue about it knowing she doesn’t wanna argue with her boyfriend who’s now living the dream.

Xayah finished from her work makes her way home by walking like all day-everyday.

Though she’s a bit thirsty so she drink a little from a mini-mart.

As she got out from the sliding door, there are 3 thugs looking at her.

“Damn girl!”

*pervert whistle*

“Why not come with us?”

“No thank you” As she was about to leave, a tight hand grasped her arm.

“When we said come, come bitch!” Xayah’s arms instantly lets go and slaps him hard.

“Please I don’t want any trouble!” Xayah start sobbing as she felt men circle around her.

“Oh ho now you’re gonna get it you vastayan fre-“

“Stop right there you idiots!” The thugs stopped what they’re about to do to the poor woman when they looked behind a hooded figure.

Xayah wipes her tears as she saw this stranger too, wearing a red hood with white gap, navy blue pants and black shoes that almost makes this man...dangerous.

“What did you say, punk?” One of the thugs feeling confident that they can take this guy down.

“I said” He dashed and right hook punch him outta nowhere landed sliding on the ground.

Xayah and the other 2 eyes widened from this instant attack which just made the thugs got angry.

The first one ran with punch ready to land “Why you piece of-“ The stranger arm drag his hand and stomped on his stomach spilled saliva meaning it did deal damage but not lethal.

“Raaagh!!” The second one jumped at him until he Spinebuster the idiot with a fast spin landed his back with an impact made the thug coughed.

“You” the hooded figure saw the thug 2 meter yet he thought “still up for more stupidity I see.”

“You..*cough*..you freak!” He just pulled knife from his jacket to a fistfight.

Xayah seeing all this happen now small mouth gaping still eyes widened as this man singlehandedly took out 2 thugs and she trembles as what’s gonna happen next.

The hooded figure took a stance ready to counter-attack from the thug now he calls the idiot getting angry.

The idiot running with knife at place “I’ll kill you!” As he’s about to close the distance, the stranger said “No..No you won’t.”

Xayah was about to close her eyes when suddenly the hooded figure dodged the attack and his left hand grabbed the idiot’s right wrist in a fast-paced lighting counter grapple-like so high, He punched the stomach fatally and once he let go of the wrist and once he’s feet almost landed on the ground. He grappled his body into a shoulder breaker he’s legs on the floor and he put the idiot’s head between his stomach and crotch delivered rapid-slaps all over knocking out the thug on ground.

As the stranger is about to stand-up, Xayah starting to feel calm probably thanks to this man saving her from a nightmare she’ll never forget for the rest of her life instead it was replaced by light representing this man.

When the stranger saw the cashier with phone ready to call the cops, he walked to Xayah saying “come with me if you want to get out here.” he offered his hand in front of Xayah.

She gently placed her hand to this man and once it made contact with him she felt her heartbeats small but it quite interested to her.

The man running along with Xayah pick up the pace as they flee from the scene really far away.

As they’re on a postlight , Xayah taking a breather with hand in her chest almost kneeling and the stranger looking around hopefully no one follows but no one did as the coast is indeed clear.

Xayah finally calm stand up and look at the stranger. “Thank You for saving my life.” As the hooded figure saw her “My pleas...ure.”

The man examined her from face to body “X-Xayah?”

Xayah eyes widened as she just heard her name from this man.

The hooded figure slide his hood up revealing a handsome face, red hair with ears on top..vastayan ears.

Xayah once she saw the face reveal “Sett?”

Who’s Sett? He was part of the Batch that Xayah and Rakan graduated from which he once dated by Xayah only for her to tell him she loves Rakan from the bottom of her heart. But heartbroken doesn’t shatter Sett so easily because not only he’s okay with Xayah rejecting him and gave her his support ever since, he fulfilled his ambitions and dreams as a Fighter who entered a company called The PIT.

He was a fighting sensation who amazed crowds from The Beast Bot to King of the Pit then after many years of fame, fortune, and success he was promoted to being the owner of The Pit A.K.A he is now The Boss of that Industry.

Since he’s The Boss means he can do whatever he wants but it depends on his schedule and speaking of whatever he wants, right now it’s his vacation meaning he has lots and lots of free time wherever whenever he wants.

It means he chose Ionia for his vacation plans like jogging in the middle of the night only to save a woman named Xayah whom he remembered just now and she is right in front of him.

“ *chuckle* Wow you’re still...the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Sett look up and down seeing Xayah as if she never changed from college.

“You too Sett. It’s been so long i can’t believe i just remembered you now.” Xayah relieved that this man, her former date whom she forgotten until now was the one lifted her heart a bit.

“By the way what are you doing there? That mini-mart is about to have a 3rd news spread if it weren’t for me” Sett said.

“Oh I only drinked a glass of tea to relieve myself from work and about to go home until *Xayah doing a hand rotating movement that states what happened* Now” Xayah said.

“Oh okay.....Since you’re going home mind if I accompany you all the way?” Sett said.

“Of course and I can treat you there at my apartment too” Xayah said it with a smile.

“Okay...oh wait” Sett said as removed his jacket revealing a grey t-shirt almost showing his muscles made Xayah blushed a little and her heartbeat which somehow felt familiar when they dated once.

“Here.. it’s a bit cold right now so.” He wrapped his jacket around the woman making Xayah comfortable from all that happened.

“Let’s go shall we?” Sett smiled suddenly felt his hand wrapped by the woman’s hand he was greeted by her smile which made his heart flutter.

As they walk their way home hand-in-hand, they both talk about Rakan on tour for a month, How she feels about it but still living through it from work to voice chat, Sett on his employees still scared every time he’s around inside the industry which made the woman chuckled hearing from him and the memories they remembered way back from college.

Arrived at the Grand Tower, walking to the Elevator from Ground to the Floor where the couple lives, they’re still talking about everything that happened from Past to Present.

“Remember that time when Alistar and I wrestled in the ring until I suplex him 5 times he tapped out made everyone jaw-dropped to the ground.” Sett chuckled softly remembering that time.

“Oh that” Xayah laughed “I pictured like so many people and posted it made everyone comment *LOL* all the time, me and Rakan couldn’t stop laughing looking at it.”

“And what about the video where Zed used a Ragdoll that looks like him which Syndra noticed it and then Zed from behind jump scared her and screamed so loud it reached over 6 classrooms” Xayah said.

“Ohh I heard it too and I though do we have a deranged sheep in here?” Xayah laughed at what Sett said and when he saw her reaction, his smile is like angelic there is indeed a gentleman lives inside the powerhouse.

“We’re here.” Xayah and Sett stopped at the door which means this is her apartment.

Xayah unlocked the door and opened it, she got first and Sett followed suit locked the door behind on the way in with their shoes placed 2 meters from the door.

“Nice” Sett examined the room beyond normal for a couple.

“To you’re left is my small workplace, right is the kitchen with a dining table for two, living room over there near the giant shaded window and those stairs leading up to the bedroom.” Xayah explaining to Sett the input of her Apartment.

“This is legit, Xayah. Really legit.” Set complimented the woman with an *okay* hand gesture.

Xayah blushed with her arms around her waist, his jacket still around her top.

Sett looked around the area and said “Not to be rude but where’s the bathroom?”

“Oh it’s inside the bedroom upstairs since it’s always me and Rakan living and talking here.” Xayah pouted

“Oh really” Sett looked at the bedroom door upstairs and look again at Xayah tearing up a bit.

“What’s wrong Xayah?” Sett noticed her small tears.

“What oh nothing” Xayah felt and wiped her tears “It’s just that..*sob*..I miss him so much.” Starting to cry remembering Rakan when both of them here at home.

Sett gently hugged Xayah and patting her back and head “Shhh Xayah..Xayah look at me” She look up at Sett with his finger wiping her tears and placed on her cheek gently.

“You need to be strong..even if you’re alone you must live until the end..okay?” Sett giving her a gentle smile comforting the woman and then he kissed her forehead and puts his hand behind her head gently placing at his chest.

Xayah crying less on his chest thanks to his comfort and she hugged him tightly as well feeling the warmth “Thank you Sett *sob* Thank you.”

His jacket is now on her couch while Xayah drinks a glass of water since Sett’s advice was our bodies require water to keep us going and to help us stay hydrated.

After she drinked, Xayah now calm also thanks to Sett sitting right beside her.

“Thank you Sett, anyways would you mind stay here for a while since you’re on vacation?” Xayah said.

“Are you sure? I mean You and Rakan live here and I don’t wanna leave any scent from me which he might get angry about it.” Sett starting to worry if Rakan finds out her girlfriend sleeps with a man.

“It’s okay besides I can handle him in more ways than one.” Xayah feeling confident about not telling his boyfriend about what she did for a month without him.

“All right then...can you um..show me what you’re bedroom looks like?” Sett scratching his head with one finger.

Xayah smiled “sure.” She gently took his hand leading him to her bedroom, he even quirked his eyebrow from this sudden action from Xayah it’s as if he doesn’t care about Rakan right now.

Both of them entered the bedroom which Xayah locked from behind yet Sett didn’t notice it.

“Now that’s a bed for couple of two.” Sett looking at the bed with a huge window exactly fit in the area with a table and two chairs outside to eat in other words, a balcony.

“Over here we have.” Xayah opened the slide door with a big area full of clothes and accessories, must be a huge wardrobe inside.

“Wow, it’s really big for just the two of you, huh.” Xayah giggled after showing a few clothes of her which made Sett smiled fluttered the woman’s heart.

“And let me guess right there.” Sett pointing his finger on a door. “Is the bathroom of this apartment.” Xayah looking where his finger directed “Yeah we don’t have that many guests since mostly they are busy. So yeah the only bathroom in my house right next to my bedroom.”

Sett frowned knowing any friend she have might ask and enter this area will be awkward for her and Rakan.

Sett checked his armpit and smelled the sweat probably because of his jogging an hour ago.

“Um Xayah...” Xayah with a cute pout face looked at Sett gonna say something “mind if I use you’re shower? Because I smell a little bad and I don’t wanna leave bad odor especially when I’m gonna sleep with you tonight.”

Xayah feels her heartbeat fast as she imagines Sett stripping his clothes off to take a shower.

“Yes you can and don’t worry about it. Just use my extra towel inside that has pink capital *X*.”

“Okay then I’m gonna come in right now.” As Sett enters the bathroom, he shows a bit of muscle and when Xayah saw it she was about to feel horny just by one peak from Sett’s exposed skin.

Once Sett is inside the bathroom, Xayah can’t help but feel her heartbeat rising fast and between her legs...leaking.

“Sett..Sett..” Xayah closed her eyes and trying to breathe as if she’s gonna do what she really wants to do right now.

She opened her eyes and said “I want him.”

Xayah started stripping her clothes off.

Inside the bathroom, Sett’s body is an eye-candy for every woman wanting to have a taste and rivals any men he defeated with power and ferocity.

As he was about to open the shower, he heard the door opening.

Sett’s eyes widened like tennis balls as there’s only one who can open that door...Xayah and it was her fully naked.

Sett gulped as Xayah entered closing the door while she covers her breasts and pussy which has wet lining in her hips.

His jaw-dropped, heartbeat go fast and his cock rising up because her body is sexy and pinkish all over.

Xayah blushed all over her face as she still covers her breasts and pussy still embarrassed especially when Sett’s masculinity made her legs twitch and pussy soaking wet right now.

“Um Xayah...uuhh are you uuh” Sett trembles looks up and down still can’t believe Xayah would do what he thinks she’s gonna do.

Sett sighed and calmed down as he looked up to Xayah.

“Xayah are you sure abou-“

Xayah jumped at Sett as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tugged her head to his.

His eyes widened in surprise as he felt a pair of lips, Xayah’s eyes were closed and she was kissing him.

Sett closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately after many years since that date.

Both of their tongues came out and dances in unison tasting one another due to the heat leveling up inside the bathroom.

Sett sits down slowly on the toilet lid-closed still making out with Xayah butt-naked.

After a doesn’t-matter-how-many-minute(s) Makeout session, both pulled away to breathe as they can’t believe they would do this inside the bathroom both naked.

“Wow” Sett breathing hard because this was his first kiss especially from Xayah. The Xayah who was honest to him years ago about her feelings for Rakan.

“Yeah Wow.” Xayah feeling horny right now because she’s now close. Close to The Boss’ sexy body not to mention she feels his length poking her stomach.

Xayah grasped his hair and licking his neck wildly feeling the broadness of his skin while her pussy fully close on his cock.

“Aah Xayah” Sett groans from her mouth kissed his nipples and licks them increases the heat that surrounds them.

Xayah tastes the sweat from Sett and kissed him again this time she’s on top and her pussy almost poking his cock.

“Mmhhm” She moaned while still kissing him passionately and Sett groaned as his hands gropes her cute butt cheeks.

Xayah pulled away went she felt his cock almost entering her pussy.

She then sit down on his lap as she caressed Sett’s cheek.

“Do you” Sett breathing from the action Xayah did “do you want to continue on shower?”

She smiled knowing their sex scene will continue with water tickling their skin and steam intoxicating around them.

Xayah got up from his lap and took his hand gently with a seductive look as he’s following her to the shower.

As the shower starts to rain down droplets in contact with their skin, His lips hovered over hers as they both embraced and kissed with they’re naked wet bodies pressed together.

Sett’s tongue slid into her mouth as his hands began to move toward her breasts.

Xayah moaning from Sett as he pinches her nipples and cupping her breasts. Suddenly he turned her around, rubbing her breast and pussy soaked at the same time he licked her neck.

"Nn, Sett, you'll leave a mark."

“Don’t worry, I’ll just.....take it slow.” He turned her around again and sucked at her erect nipples, biting and swirling his tongue around and around.

"S-Sett." Xayah could hardly breath as he slowly humping his dick out of her pussy.

"You're so wet Xayah." She moved back and felt the water hit her body as Sett pushed her against the wall and starts masterbating her pussy.

They’re chests pressed together as she moaned and twitched felt small pain from her womanhood.

"Sorry." Sett grunted as he stops his fingers inside her.

"It-It's ok, you can move." Xayah felt a tear escape as he kissed it away and waited before he began moving slowly.

She heard him hissed as he muttered to himself his back at the wall.

Her back moving up and down in his broad body as her breasts bounced up and down as he continues rubs her pussy with his fingers.

The sensation of him and her sensitive nipples being teased was too much.

"Sett, I'm going to cum." Xayah breathed heavily as he began to speed up.

"I got you, Xayah." Sett kissed her cheek, held her breasts and cum was staining all over his fingers licked each, first time Sett now knows what female cum tastes like.

Sett and Xayah helped each other wash off their bodies and got out of the shower, Sett holding her bridal style still naked and clean.

As she gently lies down on bed, Sett was on top of her and when she saw his face along with his body. She’s feeling in heat all of a sudden and her pussy staring to wet again.

“Are you sure about this, Xayah? I mean Rakan’s your Man and that means he’s the only who-“ He was stopped when Xayah’s arms pulled his neck, kissing his mouth and Sett followed when he grasped her waist, Both felt his erection close above her pussy.

“Mmwaah” Xayah broke off as she answers him. “I know..I know Rakan is my mate and ever since then we fucked countless times since us Vastayans are slow of reproduction until the appropriate age of marriage.”

She puts her hand on his left cheek and caresses it with her thumb.

“But I want to feel the Love again. The love from Rakan every time we do it passionately. And you have that too. Love.” Sett smiled and kissed her cheek warmly.

“I want you to make Love to me.” He inserted his tongue into her mouth, she moaned when both tongues danced around. It was the same feeling with Rakan, but with Sett it was hot.

Sett broke from their make-out. “All right but first” Licking her neck down to squeezing both nipples into one swirling and sucking them.

“Aah! Please..mm be gentle! Kyaa!” Xayah yelped as Sett lifted her hips “I’m The Boss therefore me first.”

Xayah bit her lip but still opening her eyes as Sett licks her pussy up and down then insert his tongue feeling her inside greeted by a warm muscle.

“Aaahh! Sett...Se-aahh!” Xayah grabbed Sett’s ears like handle bars pushed back to suck her clit roughly.

"A-ah~ dear gracious..." Felt a spark of pleasure when She felt Sett’s tongue rapidly moves inside her.

"Sett...I'm gonna cum" Xayah said, The Boss sucked her pussy more rapidly.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck!~"

Cum bursted all over Sett’s face.

Sett gently put down her hips on bed and Xayah breathing from just his mouth action.

He tastes every cum on his face and her pussy making sure there are no leftovers on bed.

“Now then kneel for me.”

Sett sits down at the edge of the bed. Xayah in kneeling position stares at his dick having an erection.

“It’s so.....big.” Xayah with her tongue hanging licking her lips, her pussy’s so wet it drips little-by-little on the floor.

She starts rubbing his dick with her hand up and down but she doesn’t notice her body and her breasts jiggles slowly thanks to the rhythm of her hand and starts giving him a Boobjob which made his cock erect and hard.

“Ohh damn....Xayah you’re boobs.” Xayah giggled seeing Sett groaning then she licked just the tip.

Sett moaning loudly as he felt pillow-like feeling in contact with his, never in his years he’s about to experience this as he always trains everyday in his career but now his instinct and mind exploded inside him just by his first Blowjob and Boobjob with Xayah whom he loves and forgotten until now she bobbed her head back and forth took his length so hard she swirled her tongue around the shaft, but then Sett holds her head, feeling the warm build-up so he could drive deep into the woman’s mouth.

“Ah! Xayah! Baby! Please ~ Look at me and let me cum inside you!”

Xayah look up to Sett until she felt semen coming out of his dick but she took it whole and gagged but still gulped all coursing through her throat all the way down.

“Oh fuck” Sett moaned silently as Xayah not yet finished as she licks all left cum in his cock.

“Mmmhh” She just licked and gulped all to make sure no stain was on the floor.

“Oh Xayah are you an expert now since you’ve been doing this with Rakan for many years?” Sett panting from Xayah’s warm mouth.

Xayah giggled from seeing his face with tongue almost hanging out and his eyes so seductive he’s really different from Rakan.

“Why yes after all, you’re sitting on the bed were we’ve done it so many times though” Xayah said.

Sett looked behind him and realized what the bed looked like yet he didn’t notice what it was since he started kissing her and sucked her pussy from that point.

Sett went back to Xayah “I can see why.”

She stand up giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly and sit down on his lap, his penis still hard it’s now between her thighs.

“So.....you licked my pussy, I sucked you’re dick and now...it’s you’re turn.” Xayah said with an excitement look on her face.

Sett quirked an eyebrow of what she just said. “So we take turns then?” Xayah nodded still smiling knowing she’s prepared for this but not with The Boss.

“Okay then...Stand up” Sett said it with a wink.

Xayah excitedly stand up from Sett then he turned her around, kissed him above her left shoulder, groped her breasts and finger-rub her nipples while her butt rubs his cock in between.

He then lifts her stomach up while still kissing her then her hands and breasts pushed up against the window as her nipples rubbed against it.

Xayah moaning against the window as Sett gropes her breasts again while kissing and licked her neck makes her butt twerk his cock even harder.

“Damn Xayah you’re ass is FINE! from this angle.” He slapped both butt-cheeks making Xayah yell sexily while giving him a seductive look saying  fuck me in the pussy baby  with a side of bit-lip and she though “thank goodness the window’s shaded that way I can feel his cock rocking me this way.”

“I’m going to fuck you’re pussy right now.” Sett holding her ass tightly while his thumb open wides her pussy as his cock may be big but it will fit through.

“Then do it, Sett! Fuck me so hard like you’re only whore for tonight!” Xayah still twerking his cock until Sett positioned his cock at her entrance, he slowly pushed inside Xayah.

Xayah moaned, eyes looking at the city, her hands and breasts pushed against the windowas Sett’s hips met her ass, pressing against her roughly.

“I still love you, Xayah.” Sett said with a moan. “Ever since you told me the truth, I forget all about it, fulfilled my ambitions and dreams which made my Mother happy too for many years but what I’m doing right now to you. I just realized what my Love for you is ...Wild and Free.”

He gave her partner a spank. “You are the one who made me ferocious, Xayah and I thank you for that.” Another spank which made her bit-lip especially from what he said.

"You really are a bad girl, Xayah.” Sett digs into the woman’s hips with his righ hand, fingers groping her flawless skin. "Do you like it, woman? Getting fucked real good again. I know Rakan has fucked you for years. Tell me, Did you scream his name just like you just did mine?" 

He fucks her harder than ever at an unbelievable speed, the tip of his dick hitting that sweet spot each time back and forth inside her whole.

Xayah moaning from the pace he’s building “Oh Yes!” Sett grinned as he move his hips even harder. "Oh, goodness! Faster, Daddy Faster!" She yells out as she feels her walls spasming around the big cock as she surrenders to Sett her everything.

Sett with one last thrust, his cock spewed cum massively inside her core.

“Aughhh!” Xayah eyes full of lust and mouth wide opened her breath fogged the window.

She was about to collapse until Sett grabbed her by the waist “I got you.” Both kneeled slowly to the ground and they kissed each other passionately after that huge movement between them.

“So you want another go?” Sett rubbing his mouth on her neck smelling her scent and his left arm caressing her cute stomach.

Xayah turned around, sit with her pussy close to his dick still hard for more and peck his lips.

“Not another but more...so much more until midnight I want you to fill my Love, Sett.” She’s now close to Sett’s face their noses made contact and arms wrapped around his neck.

“As you wish, my Love.” He kissed her with Love that he felt way back then until now.

“I believe it’s you’re turn now.” Sett smiled as he slide his hands slowly on her back and Xayah giggled knows what to do next.

“Oh it’s my turn all right. Lay down on my bed.” Xayah said.

Sett lies down with his body straight showing his battle scars and Xayah seeing this with a bit-lip catwalks, stands up on the bed and slowly kneels down with her pussy positioned on his rised-up big dick.

“I’m going to ride you now, Sett.” Xayah felt the tip as her pussy made skin contact and she fully went down to his length.

“Aughhh!” She now felt it again inside her walls reached right into her core and starts slowly moves up and down her hips.

“Oh Xayah...I’m looking at a beautiful view right now.” Sett smiled as he saw Xayah’s face filled with lust and her eyes seductively through his mind and heart, he now knows how Rakan surrendered himself to this woman.

"Your cock feels so good right now" Xayah purred, riding faster than before. Sett’s mouth gaped seeing her as he would gasp, moan, and groan from her action increasing and grasps her waist for support.

Xayah rubbed her own breasts while moaning and riding. "Xayah... I'm gonna cum" Sett groaning. She nodded and still riding his cock until-

“Ohhh!” cum overflowed and spilled inside her pussy also in the bedsheets.

She got off slowly from his dick and rubbed one finger on Sett’s dick. The Boss groaned as she licked her finger tasting the cum after rubbing.

“Mmmm...So delicious.” Xayah said.

“My turn.” Sett said as he offered his hand up to Xayah and she did as she sat down to Sett kissing him passionately.

“Turn around for me.” Xayah clearly received his command clearly as she turns around sits above his shaft and hips. 

Sett rubs her breasts and nipples making her moan while he kissed his cheek and Xayah noticed it as she makes out with him.

His hands slowly sliding down to her waist, hips then finally he lifted her knees up as Xayah broke off their make-out from what he just did.

“Babe, would mind help my cock to you’re pussy?” Xayah knows what to do as she positioned his dick in her pussy and when Sett saw this, he lifted her down gently knees still raised as his cock fully penetrate her pussy whole. 

It was the Butterfly position where his hands are behind her neck adding pressure to his thrusts towards Xayah’s pussy.

As he starts thrusting his dick up and down, Xayah felt this movement her eyes full of lust looking up and tongue hanging out as if Sett’s thrusts sends shockwaves up into her brain as if she’s being mindfucked.

“Ah! Sett! This is embarrassing!” Sett looking at Xayah’s whore-like face made him laughed a little “Really? You’ve been mating with Rakan and this one is not included?” Sett said.

“Of course not! Just doing it with you that is!” Xayah moaning loudly as he rapidly thrusts up and down.

“Aahhh! Just fill me up already, I might break from this!” Sett feels his cum coming out and climaxes right away into her core and his cock bounces off from her pussy. Although his cum also spilled to the floor.

He broke his arm-lock from her neck and knees, Sett instantly grasped her stomach as Xayah’s head landed on her shoulder panting from the action he delivered.

“You okay, Xayah?” Xayah’s feeling a bit tired then kissed him slowly.

“Yes and I’m used to it anyway, not to mention It’s been 2 weeks ever since Rakan went on tour. So yeah” Xayah said still kissing Sett slowly with passion as if she restored energy in an instant.

He grasped her cheek as they’re tongues joined in their session filled with lust and love as Xayah pushed Sett gently on bed as they’re about to continue fucking later on.

Next it was Xayah’s turn as they formed the Batman position, Sett’s turn was the Plain position, Xayah on Tiramisu, Sett on Seesaw, Marsh-mallow, Lazy Dog and the Final one was...

Sett’s cock went inside her penetrating through her tight slippery walls apart while touching her spot. 

Xayah moans in pleasure and kissed him again as both will give their all together.

Sett started to thrust in his cock faster to give Xayah the feeling of Love back.

She began to moan after each thrust her core, also her moans are like music to his Vastayan ears. 

The louder Xayah moans the hornier Sett becomes, thus placing his face near Xayah’s neck and begins to lick on it. 

She feels her body twitching and asks him to lick it harder which increases the pleasure.

Sett was almost near to his climax and releases his feelings for Xayah before he can ejaculate inside her.

“Xayah, I will never forget about you until the end of my days!” 

“Sett, You will always be a part of my Heart, Mind, Body, Soul...Everything!”

In the end Sett ejaculate inside her and both scream out each other's name in the process

“Xayah!”

“Sett!”   
  


After Sett overflowed his semen inside her, both embrace each other while kissing passionately until they can’t breathe anymore.

Minutes later Both of them start cleaning up the room with dozens of tissues since it’s filled with semen and sweat.

After the clean-up, Xayah and Sett sat down together on bed still naked with arms around each other’s waist, started talking to one another about how grateful of meeting each other until now and enjoying each other's company.

Moments later both lie down in bed side-by-side, Xayah pulled the covers and wrapped it around them as Sett laid down beside her and let her cuddle in his neck as she hugged him tightly, he was warm, their legs tangling up and after all that action, love and sex both felt at peace

Sett cupped Xayah’s cheek and kissed her lips made her heart beating fast as she kissed him back, long and passionately as if both forgotten who their are for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this one-shot between Xayah and Sett because NO ONE COULD. And more are coming soon, as always stay safe everyone! :)


End file.
